


Everything Together

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Modern AU, Multi, Preylo, Spitroasting, Threesome, mfm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben and Poe are best friends. They do everything together. Rey didn’t realize they meant *everything*…





	Everything Together

Ben and Poe are best friends. They do everything together. Rey didn’t realize they meant  _ everything _ … but here she is, naked between the two of them, slightly buzzed from the White Claws they’d had earlier.

She’s still fuzzy on how she got here… One minute, they’re watching the Michigan game and Poe is charming her with some silly store from freshman year when the two were roommates. The next thing she knows,  _ naked.  _

It’s a novelty, being pressed between two hard, hot bodies. Her head is spinning just a bit as Ben - or is it Poe? - slices a hand up between her breasts, wrapping lightly around her throat, as his lips bruise against hers. Then whoever is behind her -  _ it’s Poe, it’s definitely Poe _ , she decides - kneads her ass in both hands, groaning softly as her firm flesh fills his palms. 

Her pulse thunders in her ears as she tangles her hand in Ben’s hair. Definitely Ben - his silky black waves slide through her fingers. Poe’s hair is shorter, tighter curls. His lips ghost over the back of her neck and she feels his erection pressing into her lower back.

“I didn’t think you were serious,” Rey murmurs as one of them tweaks her nipples. A sensation - pure heat - shoots down between her legs, making her press her thighs together in need. She’s wet already - of course she is, she’s finally getting with  _ both  _ of these gorgeous men, delightful in their individual ways but irresistible when they teamed up against her. She never stood a chance. 

“About…?” Ben asks. One of his large hands cups her mound and she bucks into his hand. His fingers play with the sticky arousal leaking from her slit. When Rey turns her heavy lidded eyes on him, she finds Ben grinning crookedly down at her. Amused, almost - like she’s being funny. Rey doesn’t have the wherewithal to dispute this now. She’s too distracted by the desire swirling between her hip bones and the pressing need to be filled by both of them. 

“I didn’t realize you really did  _ everything _ together,” she says after a long moment of tense silence. Poe chuckles behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder and nuzzling behind her ear. 

“Well, now you know,” Ben says, shrugging one shoulder. Then he drops to his knees, slinging one of her thighs over his shoulder, and presses his face into her pussy. Rey moans out and leans back into Poe weakly as she shudders with pleasure. 

“Ben is really good at this,” Poe says, and Rey can just  _ hear  _ the smug grin in his voice as he holds her steady. “He’s a real  _ giver.”  _

“Lucky me,” Rey pants. Her chest heaves and the muscles in her thighs quiver as his big hands press her open. He laps at her clit and sucks at it, the perfect amount of precision and careless passion that makes her want to scream. It’s delicious torture, Ben’s face buried in her cunt and Poe’s filthy running commentary filling her ears. She gasps as she feels one digit press shallowly into her opening. 

“He likes to fuck first, too. Has always had a thing about being first. But I don’t mind, I let him pave the way. He’s got a huge cock - I’m sure you aren’t surprised - and he knows he’s gotta work his way in. He’s gonna make you cum so good, Rey - and then we’re going to duck your tight little body into the mattress until you’re begging us to stop.” Poe’s voice takes on a little growl that makes her cunt and her abdomen tense up. Rey lets her head drop to his shoulder as Ben works her up, circling around what promises to be one of the best orgasms of her life. 

“Please,” she says, but she isn’t sure what she’s even asking for. Her eyes roll back and her toes curl as she finally crests that peak - moaning and shivering, her pussy clenches around Ben’s fluttering and squeezing like its trying to drag him in further. Panting, she finds her footing and Ben stands. She can see her arousal glistening in his goatee and she whimpers quietly at the filthy, wonderful sight.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Ben says, and there’s no room for argument. Nodding, Rey scrambles onto the massive bed. It’s neatly made with black bedding and she feels personally responds for making sure none of their fluids stain the ultra soft duvet. She’s going to have to hold both of their loads - and then Rey realizes she needs it, she wants their cum inside of her, down her throat and in her pussy. 

“Open up,” Poe says as he kneels in front of her. Rey nods and licks her lips, pressing a modest little kiss to the slit at the top before plunging ing it in her throat. Poe grunts in surprise as she sucks hard. His cock is nice, thicker than it is long. Her mouth stretches as she bibs over his lap, desperate to make him feel as good as she is.

“Perfect ass,” Ben comments as he kneels behind her. Rey feels the blunt head of his dick pressing into her. She’s dripping with arousal and though he slides in easily, there’s a dull burn that accompanies it as she stretches to mold around his dick. He’s huge - she doesn’t need to see it to know that it’s true. She can feel it in how he’s splitting her wide open, raw and fucking  _ amazing.  _

Rey moans around Poe’s cock as Ben rocks into her. Poe cups the back of her head, not pushing down, just steadying her, touching her. Rey wraps her free hand around the back of his cock as she massages the underside of his tip. “She’s good at this,” he says, hips flexing slightly like he was holding back from fucking her face wildly. 

“You should feel - ah,  _ fuck  _ \- her pussy,” Ben grunts. His grip on her hips is tight, likely enough to leave finger print bruises tomorrow. Rey doesn’t care. She loves this - it’s dirty and she’s delirious on the sensation of being so full. Her throat and jaw ache but her pussy is already clenching on Ben again, like she doesn’t want to lose that dick for even a second. It won’t be long before she’s coming again. 

“Wanna switch?” Poe offers.

“Fuck. Ok.” Ben pulls out and Rey whines at the loss. “Sit up, little one,” he says, tapping her hip. They arrange her like a mannequin. Poe lays flat on his back and Ben drops her down on top of his dick, so she’s riding Poe in reverse. Then Ben kneels between Poe’s toned thighs and dusted his long, thick length. Rey moaned as she watched him through her lusty haze. 

“Suck it, sweetheart.” Rey doubles over and wraps her lips around him. The stretch in her lips is worse with Ben, but Poe is holding her hips and fucking up into her fast and hard. She wants to feel full and heavy with their cocks filling each end of her. Eagerly, sloppily, she starts sucking and bobbing her head up and down his considerable length, greedy for the taste of him.

“Mmmm,” she moans as the orgasm builds in her. Sweat beads her hairline and she trembles as her stomach tightens. 

“Best fucking pussy I ever had,” Poe groans as he holds her steady. 

“Me too,” Ben agrees. “Deeper, Rey.”

She obeys quickly, relaxing her jaw and throat to swallow against him before taking him deep. It feels  _ so good.  _ Tears head her lashes as she finally crashes over the edge, shaking apart between both handsome men. It doesn’t take long for Pie to slam deep into her and moan his own release. Ben, grunting and holding her head still, cums down her throat in hot bursts. She’s filled with their hot spend and it makes her clench down again.

They collapse in a sweaty pile. Ben strokes the damp hair off her face as Poe kisses her neck. 

“We really do everything together,” Ben mumbles, and Rey thinks she could get used to this. 


End file.
